Cause You, Baby Boo
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Another story from "Love You, Baby Boo" / Nyatanya si kecil Joongie terlalu berarti untuk seorang flower boy sekolah seperti Jung Yunho / PEDO!YUN, KID!JAE, YunJae oneshoot


" 'Cause You, Baby Boo "

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

Yun (16 yo) Jae (6 yo)

.

Genre: Romance, Humor (?)

.

Rated: K+  
.

Length: Oneshoot

.

Warning: PEDO!Yun – KID!Jae, BOYSLOVE, typo(s), penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I might be the only one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story ^^

.

.

NB: Disarankan untuk baca "Love You, Baby Boo" dulu sebelum baca ini. Takutnya ga paham, hehe.

.

.

.

ENJOY~ ^^

.

.

.

SHINKI High School,

"Yak! Kenapa sejak tadi kau senyam-senyum begitu, eoh?! Membuatku takut saja!" protes seorang namja berjidat lebar bername-tag Park Yoochun pada teman sebangkunya yang memiliki bibir hati dan bermata musang itu -Jung Yunho

"Aku sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Yoochun-ah~" jawab Yunho sambil memandang ke langit-langit kelas mereka meskipun tidak ada satupun cicak yang menempel di sana

"Hiiiiy~ aku jadi merinding melihatmu begini. Memangnya apa yang kau bayangkan? Kau membayangkan wanita telanjang yaa?"

Tuing~

Yunho langsung menoyor jidat Yoochun begitu Yoochun mulai meracau yang tidak-tidak kemudian kembali memandangi langit-langit kelas sambil senyam-senyum lagi.

"Hei, Yoochun-ah. Apa nanti Joongie ada di rumah?"

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Suieku yang seksi nanti"

"Aku tak menanyaimu, babo. Aku menanyai namdongsaengmu"

"Kukira kau ingin mengajakku main playstasion di rumahku. Joongie ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Gajahnya berwarna pink, manis sepertinya" ujar Yunho tak nyambung sambil masih menerawang, memajang cengiran malu-malu dan jangan lupakan pipi namja Jung itu yang entah mengapa berubah kemerahan

Plak!

Yoochun menepuk jidatnya sendiri akibat frustasi menyaksikan keanehan Yunho hari ini. Namja bermarga Jung yang menurutnya tak lebih tampan darinya itu sungguh dapat membuat bibirnya menggerutu kesal. Lebih baik dia pergi ngecengin baby cutie dolphino duckbutt Junsuie-nya di kelas sebelah daripada duduk di sebelah namja yang nyawanya sedang di awang-awang itu. Cih!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae is real**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**.**

PARK HOUSE, 15.00 KST

Tok tok tok..

"Joongie, kau di dalam?" ujar Yunho sambil mengetuk pintu coklat yang bertuliskan 'Joongie's Room, Elephant lover Only'

Cklek, Krieet~

"Yunnie?" Aih~ kalau saja tidak ada ahjumma pembantu di belakang Yunho, sudah pasti ia akan menggendong Jaejoong kemudian mengecup bibir cherry yang tesaji (?) di hadapannya saat ini. Tahan Jung Yunhooo!

"Apa aku boleh ma-m-masuk ke k-kamarmu, Joongie?" tanya Yunho agak gugup

Jaejoong nampak berpikir keras. Mata besarnya menyipit memandangi Yunho dari bawah ke atas kemudian mengendus-endus (?) namja tampan yang jauh lebih tinggi di hadapannya itu.

"Hmm...Yunnie wangi dan bersih. Yunnie boleh masuk ke kamar Joongie"

Yunho mengelus dadanya lega setelah mendengar jawaban positif dari Jaejoong. Pasalnya dulu dia pernah di usir mentah-mentah dari kediaman Park ini oleh si bungsu jelita itu hanya karena dia belum mandi dan bau keringat sehabis latihan basket. Dan sekarang, ia amat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah dingingatkan untuk mandi, menyikat giginya, dan memakai parfum eommanya yang beraroma bunga-bungaan berhubung parfum miliknya habis sedang parfum appanya beraroma terlalu kebapak-bapakan yang membuat Yunho merasa lebih tua dua puluh tahun.

"Tadi 'kami' sedang minum teh bersama sambil membicarakan bisnis, kemudian Yunnie datang" ujar Jaejoong -sok- serius sambil menunjuk ke pojokan kamar, membuat arah pandang Yunho mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong tapi yang ditangkap matanya hanya sebuah meja plastik bundar yang berhiaskan beberapa cangkir juga teko dan bangku-bangku plastik kecil berwarna-warni yang masing-masing diduduki oleh sebuah boneka di atas karpet bulu berwarna putih.

'Kukira ada orang lain disini, ternyata dia bicara bisnis dan minum teh bersama bonekanya? Baiklah...' batin Yunho sambil mengulum senyum maklum.

Yunho mengikuti si bungsu Park itu memasuki kamar bernuansa minimalis yang didominasi warna putih, hitam, dan abu-abu. Membuat Yunho cukup heran karena menurutnya anak kecil akan lebih menyukai desain yang cerah dan penuh warna. Tapi kamar Jaejoong justru malah terkesan elegan. Mungkin Yunho akan mengira ini kamar Yoochun kalau saja ia tak melihat beberapa mainan yang berserakan serta tumpukan boneka gajah dan hello kitty di atas ranjang queen sizenya juga di salah satu almari di kamar tersebut, setidaknya masih terlihat sisi anak-anaknya.

"Yunnie tidak usah heran begitu, Joongie sengaja meminta eomma dan appa mendekor ulang kamar Joongie" ucap Jaejoong seakan dapat membaca pikiran Yunho

"Eh? Memang kamar Joongie yang dulu kenapa?"

"Desainnya terlalu kekanakkan, bahkan warna catnya pink dan putih. Seperti yeoja saja. Padahal Joongie kan namja yang keren. Ck" keluh Jaejoong sambil mendecak tak habis pikir mengingat desain kamarnya dulu, sedang Yunho hanya bisa manggut-manggut berusaha memaklumi ucapan Jaejoong yang hampir selalu terkesan sok tua.

"Ah, iya. Ini untuk Joongie" Yunho menyerahkan boneka gajah berwarna pink dengan pita putih yang tersemat di telinga kanannya kepada Jaejoong

"Wah? Ini tuan gajah yang kemarin pergi ke pasar, eoh?"

"Ha? Ng...sepertinya,"

"Hum..kenapa tuan gajahnya pink dan memakai pita? Ah, iya. Mungkin tuan gajah ini namja yang feminim seperti Joongie"

Sungguh, Yunho jadi mengerjap heran. Bukankah kemarin namja kecil nan cantik itu merajuk padanya karena tidak suka dibilang imut, manis, cantik, atau segala pernyataan yang membuat dia seperti yeoja, eoh? Lalu kenapa barusan Jaejoong bilang kalau dia feminim seperti gajah pink itu? Padahal feminim itukan...Yunho jadi ragu, sebenarnya Jaejoong paham tidak ya pengertian dari kata feminim itu sendiri?

"Yunnie, jja main dengan Joongie"

"Boleh, main apa?"

"Main rumah-rumahan! Joongie jadi suaminya, Yunnie jadi istrinya"

"MWO? Kenapa aku yang jadi istri?"

"Karena Joongie namja sejati, Joongie tidak mau jadi yeoja! Kalau Yunnie tidak mau, yasudah! Yunnie tidak usah main sama Joongie lagi selama-lamanya! Huh!"

Glek,

Yunho tidak bisa mengelak lagi apabila Jaejoong sudah mengancamnya begini. Bagaimanapun namja bermata musang ini paling tidak bisa kalau tidak bertemu Joongienya itu. Dia sungguh sudah jatuh terlalu dalam oleh segala apapun yang ada pada namja kecil nan cantik di hadapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae is real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JOONGIE'S ROOM 16.15 KST

Krieeet~

"Joongie - Pfft... Buahahahahahaha" Tawa Yoochun pecah seketika tatkala mendapati sahabatnya yang tampan dan manly bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu mengenakan apron berenda dan bandana berwarna pink juga jangan lupakan anting-anting tempelan berwarna senada tersemat di kedua telinga namja bermata musang itu. Dan... Dan.. ASTAGA! Kalo diperhatikan benar-benar ternyata wajah Yunho juga berhiaskan make up asal-asalan. Woo~ Lihat blush on di pipinya, dia terlihat seperti waria korban penganiayaan yang pipinya merah-merah bekas ditampar. Lipstiknyaaa...hancur. Dia benar-benar tak ada bagus-bagusnya.

"Buahahahaha, astaga Yun! Kau sangat menggelikan! Wahahahahaha" Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum miris menatap sahabatnya tertawa dengan gilanya karena penampilannya

Yunho jadi berpikir, apa artinya dia menurunkan harga dirinya yang seorang pangeran sekolah dan berdandan memalukan seperti ini sampai ditertawakan Yoochun hanya untuk bocah berumur enam tahun yang bahkan tidak akan mengerti cinta konyol yang dirasakannya? Yunho mengusap asal wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan riasan Jaejoong dari wajahnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa perih mengingat perasaan cintanya yang entah akan terbalaskan atau tidak. Bahkan mungkin saja Jaejoong akan melupakannya begitu si cantik itu sudah dewasa nanti. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena mempertahankan perasaan ini, ini semua terasa sia-sia bagi Yunho.

"Hyung, pergi sana! Mengganggu Joongie saja!" protes Jaejoong sambil mendorong keluar Yoochun yang masih saja tertawa.

BRAK!

"Wuu..menyebalkan! Yunnie?"

"…"

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong menaiki ranjang queen sizenya kemudian memandang sedih Yunho yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya di ranjang tersebut. Apron, bandana, dan anting-antingnya sudah berserakan di lantai.

"Yunnie-ya~"

".….." Yunho tetap tak bergeming dan malah memejamkan matanya tak menghiraukan panggilan Jaejoong

"Yu-Yunnie-ya~...mianhae," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara yang mulai bergetar

"…"

"Y-Yunnie..mianhaeyo..hiks"

**DEG**,

Satu isakan yang lolos dari Jaejoong tak urung membuat Yunho tersentak seketika, mata Yunho yang terpejam langsung terbuka.

"Huweee...maafkan Joongie Yunnie-hiks. J-Jangan acuhkan Joongie, ne...hiks" Jaejoong menangisi kediaman Yunho, sungguh membuat Yunho tak dapat lagi membendung rasa sesalnya karena telah mengacuhkankan si cantik itu

Grep,

"Ssstt...Hei, hei. Aku tidak marah pada Joongie. Kenapa aku harus marah, eoh?" ujar Yunho lembut sambil menangkup pipi bulat Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat dan besar

"A-aku sudah-hiks- membuat Yunnie ditertawakan Chunnie hyung sampai Yunnie sedih-hiks. Mianhaeyo ... Joongie sudah jahat sama Yunnie. Huweee..."

Aigo.

Bagaimana Yunho tak makin cinta? Namja cilik ini bahkan sangat peka dan peduli akan apa yang dirasakannya. Yunho jadi semakin menyesal membuat Jaejoong menangis.

"Ne...Yunnie memaafkan Joongie. Yunnie juga minta maaf ya karena sudah mengacuhkan Joongie~ Sudah.. Uljima, ne" Jaejoong mengangguk imut sambil mengusap matanya dengan tangan mungil nan gembulnya

"Poppo, Yunnie~"

"Eh? A-ah...ne,"

Cup, cup, cup, cup, cup~

"Ehehehehe, geli Yunnie. Sudah.. Hihihi" ujar Jaejoong kegelian karena Yunho mengecupi seluruh sisi wajahnya

Grep,

"Joongie sangat sangat sangaaat suka Yunnie. Lain kali jangan mengacuhkan Joongie, ne~ karena itu akan membuat dada Joongie sesak" ujar Jaejoong manja sambil memeluk Yunho dan menenggelamkan kepala mungilnya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Ne~ mianhae. Saranghae" Ya, meskipun Jaejoong kecilnya tak membalas ungkapan cintanya dan bahkan akan melupakannya ketika ia dewasa kelak. Setidaknya Yunho masih dapat memeluk dan menciumnya saat ini. Tapi entah akan sampai kapan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Huweee kenapa jadi galau gini endingnya? Gaje gaje -_- oke, ini adalah ff 'pamitanku'. Aku mau hiatus bentar buat persiapan sbmptn, minta doanya ne supaya sukses~~ sampai jumpa di ffku lainnya. Thank you very much dan salaaaam~ ^^ *bow*


End file.
